Sebastian Lund
Sebastian Lund is an NCIS Special Forensic Agent currently assigned to the NCIS New Orleans Team led by NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride. Prior to that, Lund worked for five years as a Forensic Scientist for Jefferson Parish County and also served as the assistant for Medical Examiner, Dr. Loretta Wade. Biography Pre-Series NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 Lund made his debut appearance in the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 premiere episode, Musician Heal Thyself (episode). NCIS: New Orleans Season 2 Occupation Forensic Scientist/Medical Assistant In season 1, Sebastian is introduced as a Forensic Scientist as well as a sort of assistant to Doctor Loretta Wade at Jefferson Parish. Agent in Training In season 3, following his kidnapping and subsequent escape (S3E4), Sebastian starts to feel underwhelmed by his current responsibilities as a forensic scientist and submits his application to become an NCIS agent (S3E8). This delays the introduction of Tammy Gregorio as an official NCIS agent as she believes the team no longer has the space nor need for her. After going through some ups and downs, Sebastian manages to help down Garcia, the leader of a drug smuggling cartel, which pushes him to start his FLETC training. Season 3 Episode 12 finds him helping the team from his week's training putting him in hot water with his training officer. NCIS Forensic Agent Season 3 Episode 13 is the first time Sebastian appears as an NCIS Forensic Agent. Whilst he goes out with the team to respond to murder and leads, Sebastian also bounces back to the lab and the office to assist with forensic analysis and giving Patton a helping hand when he needs it. Personality Abilities Hacking Sebastian continually helps with hacking when Patton is out of town or needs an extra set of hands. In season 3, with Patton out of town, Sebastian helps Elvis (an old "friend" of Pride's) battle and locate the leader of a hacktivist group called "The Collective". Throughout the episode Sebastian fawns over Elvis as one of his idols. In season 3's NCIS crossover episode, Sebastian works with Special Agent Timothy McGee (a personal hero of his) to help track down potential buyers of a terror playbook. Intelligence In season 3, Sebastian is kidnapped for his renowned ability to plan and execute escape plans from impossible prisons. He is ranked as the 2nd best player in Louisiana, after his friend Lieutenant Michael Reed killed as he was unwilling to succumb to the kidnappers demands. Sebastian is able to gain access to the kidnapper's car, remain undetected whilst providing the team with a beacon to track and signal for backup when technology dies by blowing up a car with a rag, some gas and a flare. In season 3 Episode 12, Patton says the only thing that can save the oil rig is a miracle, which Sonja Percy counters with "Or a mechanical genius with an IQ of 160". Leadership In season 4 episode 12, whilst Pride is out of the office spending time with his daughter Laurel, Sebastian acts as team leader during a murder investigation that starts at NOLA's Gaming Convention. He acts increasingly and endearingly like Pride, knowingly pushing his luck with his coworkers. Pride returns to the office only to let Sebastian continue taking the lead. Weapons Blunt Weapons * He uses a stick to knock his assailant out by hitting him in the head (S3E4) * He uses a gold club to knock out two assailants keeping him hostage (S3E11) Guns Familial Relationships Sylvia Lund (played by Wendie Malick) - Mother Sylvia Lund turns up in Season 3 Episode 4 to see her "Peaches" and is incredibly forthcoming about childhood tibdits during a breakfast outing with Sebastian. Throughout the episode we see her interact with Dr. Wade where they bond over motherly concern for Sebastian, as well as Special Agent Dwayne Pride whom she implores to bring back her son unharmed. She shares her son's affinity for rambling. Antonia Lund (mentioned) - Sister During a conversation about rain with Dr. Wade, Sebastian mentions that alongside cats and dogs, his sister doesn't like rain and is ombrophobic. Personal Relationships Dr. Loretta Wade Dr. Loretta Wade and Sebastian are good friends. The two of them work together more often than not and are very familiar with one another. Loretta acts as a reassuring motherly presence towards Sebastian, always worried about his health and safety whilst constantly proud of him. Notable mentions: * injection * first kill Dwayne Pride Notable mentions: * kidnap reaction * first kill Meredith Brody Notable mentions: * photo investigation * taser pen Patton Plame Christopher LaSalle Christopher and Sebastian are good enough friends that they go out to party and eat together on occasion. Notable mention: * Season 3 Episode 4 Christopher mentions to Patton he didn't know Sebastian was "into College Football" and asks when did "he become an Alabama fan" upon finding magazines at Sebastian's place. To which Patton replies that "he's not, he just wanted to get tighter with you" stating that Sebastian was trying to become better friends with Christopher. Sonja Percy Tammy Gregorio Gregorio starts off their relationship by doubting Sebastian's field skills when he's kidnapped and several times after. The two start to become closer however and by season 4 have a lovable bro-like friendship. Gregorio constantly reassures Sebastian with pet names such as baby and lets him know he's doing well. Notable mentions: * Season 3 Episode 20 Sebastian and Gregorio go onboard a Navy vessel to investigate a drug trafficking operation. Gregorio gives Sebastian what she claims to be Chinese medicine to help with his seasickness. Throughout the course of the investigation, though Sebastian is increasingly hyper and fidgety, he figures out where the drugs are hidden and manages to take down Gregorio's attacker. It's later revealed that the drugs were simply over the counter medicine and Sebastian's symptoms were just placebo reactions. * Season 4 Episode 4 Sebastian and Gregorio pair up upon entering a haunted house, after which Sebastian teases Gregorio for her fear of ghosts for the rest of the episode. * Season 4 Episode 12 Gregorio keeps pushing Sebastian to make personal connection rather than digital ones. At the end of the episode she personally escorts Sebastian to meet with his old high school crush, Adrian Cohen. * Season 4 Episode 17 Sebastian and Gregorio bicker over the affections of a woman helping them follow clues from an old pirate book puzzle. Trivia * He uses figurines kept in the lab to recreate crimes * He flourished at the art of stickball * He was in visiting friends in New Orleans when Hurricane Katrina hit (S2E10) * His mother calls him "Peaches" and he calls her "Cream" (S3E4) * He has a large collection of memorabilia at home (S3E4) * He didn't start speaking until he was three years old (S3E4) * One of his high school nicknames was Lanky Pants (S4E12) Appearances Gallery Sebastian_Lund.PNG Category:Major Characters Category:Americans Category:NCIS Agents